Heroes of the Sky and Sea
by TheEnviousEnvy
Summary: When a time traveling accident sends Link and Tetra back to the early days of the Surface, a chance meeting with their predecessors might spiral into a whole lot more. Zelink Telink Lemon ahead


A/N: Referring to the Link from Wind Waker as Toon Link helps to eliminate confusion

"Be careful out there!" Zelda called out to Link as he set off from their cabin. It had been little over a few years since they had first settled on the surface.

"Relax Zelda," Link replied, "I'm just going out to find some food like I always do."

"And that had better be be all that you plan on doing," she warned him, "I had planned for tonight to be special, so you had better not go off on some crazy adventure and get yourself hurt!"

"I won't, I won't!" he reassured, "After beating the Demon Lord do you really think anything in these woods is going to be a problem for me?"

"You know I worry about you! Dinner's going to be ready at sundown, so don't be late!"

"I'll be there! Love you honey!"

"Love you too!" she waved him off as his back vanished into the thick woods. He ventured off with thoughts of sweet food and sweet love in his head not knowing that a little farther ahead another fated couple wasn't getting along quite so well as the result of what could only be described as a cosmic accident.

"I knew we should've gone right at that fork in the woods!" Tetra huffed in anger as she and her traveling companion pushed their way through some brush. In just her usual pirate clothes she hadn't been expecting to do this much walking that day

"But you were the one who wanted to go left in the first place," Toon Link reminded her as he himself was starting to get a little hot in his favorite lobster pattern shirt.

This Zelda and Link pair from the distant future had been traveling together for years but had never had anything like this happen.

"My instincts were telling me to go right all along. I just didn't completely trust them like I should've," Tetra crossed her arms.

"What are we even looking for anyway?"

"I don't know... Anything! I don't even know where we are!"

"Or when we are," he added.

"Do you really think we traveled through time?"

"Well there were all those lights and pretty colors."

"Well whatever it was we can worry about later although I know I told you not to touch that thing."

"What are you blaming me for? It was probably because of your princess magic or something!"

"Alright, alright. Let's just focus on finding some other people first so we can start thinking of how to get home," she conceded

At that moment the pair found themselves surrounded on all sides by a group of red creatures they didn't recognize. The horde of Bokoblins drew their blades and started to close in on the lost duo.

"What about these guys?" he asked.

"Um... I think you had better get your sword out," she recommended as the mob closed in with their blades.

"Um about that... I kind of left it back with my regular tunic," he confessed uneasily

"What?!"

"I really wanted to take it easy with the lobster shirt today. How was I supposed to know we'd end up warped away to the middle of nowhere?!"

"Whatever, no point in complaining about it now. Just put your dukes up," Tetra braced herself to take on the group as Toon Link readied himself as well.

Toon Link prepared himself to make the first move and charged a Bokoblin directly in front of him. He attacked the monster with a swift left jab only to see it collapse before he could even make contact with it. Tetra went at a second Bokoblin with a right hook only to achieve the same result. It wasn't long before the entire mob had met the same fate.

"What the hell was that?" Tetra muttered in confusion. She was answered by another man in a green tunic running towards them with a bow in his right hand.

"Are the two of you okay?" Link called out to the pair he had rescued.

"Yeah... we're fine," Tetra answered slightly bewildered.

"That's good to hear," Link smiled.

"No thanks to this guy!" Tetra quickly added by giving Toon Link a left elbow to the ribcage

"What are you talking about? I would've taken them all out with my bare hands!"

Link couldn't help laugh to himself as the two took a few minutes to take jabs at each other.

"So exactly who are you anyway?" Tetra finally turned her attention back to the one who saved them

"My name is Link," the hero answered honestly, "What about you?"

The duo went wide eyed at the name and immediately huddled together for some private discussion.

"See, I told you we went through time," Toon Link whispered.

"And this guy is you apparently," she added.

"Um... what's up?" Link inquired about their whispering.

"Nothing!" Tetra quickly separated from her own Link.

"So who are you two?" Link asked again.

"I'm Tetra and this guy here is... Willie," she lied.

"What?!" Toon Link tried to object before being stopped by Tetra.

"Calm down Willie," she silenced him, "I'll explain more later."

"Um... so why are you here?" Link further inquired, choosing to ignore that mini-outburst, "You might be the first humans I've seen in these woods

"We're just a pair of lost travelers," she lied again.

"Well that won't do," he shook his head, "Why don't you two come back to my place? You can get something to eat and rest up a bit."

"We'd love to," Tetra accepted on both of their behalves.

"Great, follow me then. It's not too far from here."

Toon Link and Tetra promptly followed behind him as he led them down the path out of the woods as Toon Link finally got a chance to speak his mind.

"Willie?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Look if this is the past then we don't need to create any unnecessary confusion. We shouldn't let him now who we are."

"And Willie was the best alias you could come up with. You should've taken something stupid too like Shirley."

"Look, I was on the spot. Sorry I couldn't come up with something a bit manlier. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

"You'd better."

"And we're here!" Link introduced them to a cozy cabin in the clearing, "It's not much but it's good enough for my wife and I."

"Wife?" they repeated.

"Zeldaaaaaa! I'm back for dinner," he opened the door, "I hope you don't mind me bringing some guests."

"What kind of guests?"

"Just a pair of travelers I found out in the woods."

"Hello," Toon Link and Tetra greeted the mortal goddess as she laid two more plates onto the dining room table.

"Well isn't this unexpected?" she smiled, "Forgive the mess. I'm not used to having visitors."

"No, no it's alright," Toon Link nodded," So anyway this is Tetra and I'm... Willie..."

"Tetra and Willie?" Zelda cocked an eyebrow, "Can't say I've heard names like those before. I take it you're not from around here."

"That's one way of putting it," Tetra admitted.

"Well feel free to stay here as long as you need to. The guest bedroom we built should be comfortable for the two of you."

"Well, that's very nice of you."

"It's not too often we get company. Please enjoy yourselves."

"She's so polite and generous," Toon Link whispered into Tetra's ear, "Why can't you be more like that?"

"Shut it Willie," she hissed back, "or I'll show you just how generous I can be later."

"Well enough chitchat. I've got more than enough Octorok meat here for four people. Please help yourselves"

The group of four enjoyed a healthy dinner together as they listened to Link recall his stories of living in the sky and fighting to defeat the demonic lord who threatened to swallow it whole. Tetra and Toon Link were amazed at just how much history had been lost to them even after all they had been tough. All in all they all enjoyed a good meal together before retiring to their rooms for the night.

"Well aren't they just the sweetest couple?" Toon Link remarked as he removed his shirt.

"A bit too sweet if you ask me," Tetra rolled her eyes, "Where's the fire? Who's going to whip the other one into shape when there's trouble?"

"Why does someone need to be whipped into shape? Why can't you just lovingly tell them to do their best?"

"Awwww, is that what you from me. Should I get you some warm milk and a blanket?"

"Well no, I just..." he tried to answer before giving up and hanging his head. Tetra could see he was actually feeling a bit upset about this.

"Okay I guess that was a bit harsh," Tetra sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. I can be tender and caring too. I just have my own way of doing it."

Toon Link lifted his head back up but Tetra could still see he was feeling a bit depressed.

"I know what'll make you feel better," she perked up, "How about we push these two beds together and I'll do those things I know you like."

Toon Link's expression visibly brightened at her proposal before recalling their current situation.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We're only guests here," he reminded her.

"As long as you keep your mouth shut it'll be fine," she assured him

"I don't know..." he continued to worry.

Seeing that he still needed another push Tetra approached him carefully and pulled him into a half hug with her left arm. Just as she reattained his attention she quickly slipped her right hand into his pants and began to delicately knead his manhood with her fingers.

"See? I can be gentle," she cooed to him as he was clearly enjoying her special treatment, "Now let's get these pants off of you,"

In the room next door Link and Zelda also discussed an eventful day and what they hoped would be an eventful night.

"Well those two you brought back today are certainly... interesting," Zelda remarked as she sat next to Link on the bed they shared together.

"They seem a little... rough with each other," Link remarked, "I think they're into each other, but I honestly can't tell."

"Love takes on all sorts of forms," she lovingly placed an arm around him in reminder of that fact.

"Well I think I still like our form the best," he laughed with a playful kiss on the cheek.

"Oh stop that," she giggled as he started to run his hands up and down her body, "We've got guests over."

"I promised you that tonight would be special. I won't let that be ruined just because I was the one that brought home company," he lifted his shirt over his head.

"I guess I can't refuse an offer like that," she smiled while removing her own dress leaving just her underwear.

Link gently laid his lover down on the bed and took a moment to admire her form

"I never get tired of seeing this," he ran a hand down her side.

"I could say the same thing about you," she chuckled as Link planted a kiss on her bare stomach. He continued place them along her torso until he made his way back up to her face.

"Oh come here," she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her as their lips finally made contact. She enjoyed that feeling of his hardened muscles. As he continued to ravish her she could feel something that had hardened against her thigh and grinned

"Z-Zelda?" he stopped to see her smiling up at him.

"I can feel that you're already ready," she remarked continuing to feel him rub against her, "I don't mind if you want to hurry and put it in."

"I thought you usually like to start slow."

"I do but tonight I'm feeling a bit more eager."

Zelda let go of him so they could each remove their remaining clothes in preparation for their union.

"Now remember to tell me if I'm hurting you at all," Link readied himself, "No amount of pleasure is worth it to me."

"I've already told you not to worry about that," Zelda spread herself before the hero, "I know full well you'd never hurt me on purpose."

They exchanged a stern nod as Link positioned himself at her opening. He warily worked himself inside her as he felt he walls stretch to accommodate him. Their breathing intensified as he made his way deeper and deeper inside her.

"You still good?" he inquired.

"Better than good," she answered, "Keep going."

Link slowly pulled himself out of Zelda and thrust himself back in. He took special care to manage his pace not to cause her any discomfort. As he could see her adjusting to his pace he increased the eagerness of his thrusts. He had managed to work himself into a rhythm until a loud voice penetrated his ears.

"OH FUCK!" it rang out.

"What's wrong?!" Link immediately panicked and pulled out, "Did that hurt?"

"That... wasn't me," Zelda responded uneasily.

"DO IT HARDER! GIVE ME THAT COCK!" the voice yelled out again.

"I think it's coming from... the room next door..." she added.

"THAT'S IT! DO IT JUST LIKE THAT!"

"You mean those two..."Link tried to finish as Zelda promptly slipped on a night gown and headed for the door, "Where are you going?"

"I want to... see if they're alright..." she stated nervously as she stepped out the door.

"I guess I'm come too," Link slipped his pants on a went to join her.

When he had arrived he found her peeking into the guest bedroom door which she had slightly cracked open. Whatever she was seeing was caused her eyes to go wide and her cheeks to turn beet red.

"I-I guess that's one way to show someone you love them," she remarked with a hand over her mouth.

"What are you talking about Zelda?" Link asked uneasily and peeked inside. What he saw inside was far beyond what he had ever previously thought to be love.

Tetra and the one they knew as Willie were locked in a passionate struggle. Tetra, with the face of what could only be described as a woman in rapture, had her rear stuck proudly in the air while Willie behind her with both of her hands clutched in his. Using them to hold her up he was repeatedly plunging his manhood into her a frightening pace. With each thrust they could see Tetra's haired flail about and "Willie" tense up as he appeared to be building towards something big. Just as he looked like he was about to explode Tetra freed herself from his grip and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Enough of that. Now it's my turn," she pounced onto him with immeasurable lust in her eyes.

Link and Zelda needed a moment to catch their breath as the two began to roll about in a lovemaking session that more closely resembled a wrestling match.

"Um... I knew they seemed a little off, but this is a bit extreme," Link commented.

"But at least they look like they're having fun..." Zelda added awkwardly.

"Fun? It's like watching a pair of Moblins fighting over a piece of meat."

Zelda laughed at his remark as another audible moan escaped the room.

"We really shouldn't be watching this," he started to leave.

"Y-Yeah," Zelda stammered while following behind him.

The pair returned to their room and sat down on the bed. Link tried to push what he saw out of his mind, but Zelda still seemed to be worried about something.

"Relax Zelda," Link tried to comfort her, "I'm sure things are just different where they come from."

"I-It's not that," she admitted, "I was just thinking..."

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking..." she briefly paused, "why can't our lovemaking be a bit more like that?"

"Y-You're not satisfied with the way we do it?" Link asked visibly saddened by her remark

"No! Not at all!" she shook her head around to prevent him from getting the wrong idea, "I'm always in bliss when you make love to me. It's just that when I saw them I can tell that neither of them is holding anything back from the other. I want to learn how to do that so I can make you feel better too."

"You don't have to worry about that," Link smiled chivalrously, "Your pleasure is my pleasure."

"FASTER! GO FASTER!" Another one of their moans penetrated Link's and Zelda's wall again

"Hear that!" Zelda pointed out with a much more serious face, "I want to make you moan just like that!"

Link took a deep breath as he could clearly tell how serious she was.

"Well I'm not really sure what you do to learn something like that," he closed his eyes to think for a moment.

When he had opened them again he could see Zelda getting up to exit the room. As soon as she left he could hear a knock on the door to the next room.

"I really don't think that's the best idea!" Link hurried out of the room.

He stepped into the hallway to see Zelda waiting nervously but patiently in front of the door. Arguing could be heard coming from inside the room as the couple hurried to make themselves decent. Eventually Tetra answered the door dressed in just a shirt and panties.

"Yes... what is it?" she asked uneasily.

"Umm... S-Sorry, but..." she tried to stammer with her face turning bright red again.

"Yes..." Tetra motioned for her to continue.

"Well I..." she tried again before steeling herself and leaning in to whisper something into Tetra's ear.

"You want me to what?" Tetra gawked in response to the request she had just heard.

"I want to be a better lover for Link!" Zelda finally exclaimed before calming down for a brief moment, "Could you teach me how?"

A hush fell over the area as Tetra took in the proposal.

"Please give me a moment," she requested, "I need to discuss this with... Willie."

Tetra went back into the room and closed the door behind her. She went back to Toon Link who was simply covering himself up with a blanket.

"So I overheard what she said," he remarked, "I told you we were being too noisy."

"Oh shut up about that."

"You're not going to actually do it are you?"

"Well it's not as if it was my idea," she shrugged, "Maybe I should though. If those two can't get it going I might never be born."

"You can't be serious..."

"Who knows? It could be interesting. Last thing we need is to seem ungrateful."

"Wouldn't be the weirdest thing we've done I suppose," he conceded.

With this reluctant approval Tetra went back to the door to talk to Zelda again.

"You can come in though I'm not sure exactly what you expect me to do," Tetra invited them.

Zelda signaled Link to follow her into the guest bedroom. All he could do is shake his head and get going when she got like this. He took a seat on the bed next to Toon Link at which point they exchanged awkward glances.

"Sorry to pull you into this Willie," Link apologized.

"You gave us food and shelter," Toon Link replied, "I guess this is what we can offer you in return."

"So what do you want me to do now?" Tetra asked Zelda.

"I guess I want you to show me how you do it." Zelda stated bluntly, "How do you get started?"

"Hmm." Tetra pondered with a hand under her chin, "I'd say that the first step is to warm him up first."

"Warm him up?" she repeated.

"Yeah," she bold removed her shirt to the surprise of Link and Zelda. She still hadn't put a bra back on, "Willie, get over here."

Toon Link did as he was told and went to Tetra with his protective blanket in tow. Tetra tackled him onto the bed and locked her lips against his. They quickly started running their hands across each other's upper bodies with excitement much like Link and Zelda had done earlier. Link tried to look away though kept watch out of the corner of his eye, but Zelda continued to look on with curiosity.

"This seems nice, but I don't see how it's any different from what Link and I do," she remarked.

"But the key is what you do once it's up," Tetra smirked and placed a hand on the sizable protrusion that had formed in Toon Link's sheet.

Zelda's face took on a shade of pink as Tetra wrapped her hand around the tent in the blanket and started to stroke Toon Link through the material.

"You've got to give him a preview of what's coming to get him really excited," she further explained as she continued to stimulate her man.

"I see..." Zelda murmured as she observed Toon Link hum in satisfaction at Tetra's ministrations.

"And now's about the time I usually let it out," Tetra announced as she moved to remove the bedsheet covering him.

Zelda let out an audible gasp as Tetra slipped the blanket off and let Toon Link's manhood out into the open for her first real look at it.

"Oh my!" she exhaled, "I didn't think anyone but my Link would have one that big."

"Don't tell them that!" Link exclaimed with embarrassment

"But it's true!" she insisted, "You remember that incident at the Academy showers. None of them could even come close to yours"

"Don't tell them that either!"

"I hear it runs in my family," Toon Link boasted with a laugh.

"Enough bragging," Tetra gave Toon Link a light smack before he could say anything uncalled for, "If what Zelda is saying is true then it should be a good demonstration."

Zelda was prepared to ask Tetra to elaborate only to be cut off when she took Toon Link's dick into her mouth. She watched carefully as Tetra started to move her head and suck on it.

"Have you ever given him a blowjob before?" Tetra asked bluntly in between slurps of Toon Link's penis.

"Maybe once or twice, but Link is always so busy hugging and kissing me all over that it always ends up slipping my mind," Zelda gushed and hugged herself as she was clearly enjoying the memory.

"Well that's good and all, but turnabout is fair play," Tetra remarked as she played with the head using her tongue, "You can't be afraid to take control if you really want him to enjoy himself."

"Oh, then if that's the case I want to try it on Link right now!" Zelda rose to her feet and removed her nightgown. Even Tetra and Toon Link had to take a pause to observe the well-placed curves of her naked form.

"Oh, I can see this Zelda has a nice body too," Toon Link gave a wink to Tetra.

"Perhaps," Tetra huffed, "I think she ought to get some sun though.

"All that matters to me is that Link likes it," Zelda beamed as she got down on her knees in front of him, "Right Link?"

"Of course Zelda," he confirmed.

"Is it alright if I do this?" Zelda looked up at him as her hands made their way onto his pants, "I really want to try this."

"If it means that much to you I won't stop you," he agreed.

With his approval she pulled his erect manhood out. Though he hated to admit it the events of the night had left him turned on as well.

"So I guess I should start by taking it in my mouth first," Zelda decided as she wrapped her lips around his hardened cock.

"Remember to use your tongue too. That's just as important," Tetra advised Zelda as she worked her way down Link's shaft.

Link started to tremble under her motions as she heeded Tetra's advice and started to use her tongue to play with his length. At first she only took him part of the way in as she took her time to get a good taste of him. It was after a few minutes that Zelda popped her mouth off of him to catch her breath before going all the way back down to take him into her throat.

"Zelda!" Link's eyes shot wide open, "T-That's too much!"

Tetra could tell he was fighting the urge to put his hands on the back of her head. Zelda looked up at him calmly to let him know that she was okay. Although she hadn't gotten the chance to try it before she was really enjoying her hero's flavor. When he had finally bottomed out in her mouth she used her hands to cradle his tender testicles. The precum that was leaking out onto her tongue gave her an idea of what was coming next.

"I don't think I can last much longer if you keep going like that!" Link clutched onto the mattress.

Zelda didn't stop what she was doing but shot a glance over to Tetra in hopes for some advice.

"Finish what you started," she instructed Zelda, "And don't be afraid to take as much of it in as you can."

This was all the encouragement that Zelda needed as she went in for the kill. She worked her tongue swiftly on the underside of shaft and increased her suction as much as she could. Feeling him throbbing in her cheeks she began to bob her head back and forth along his length to try and push him over the edge.

"Zelda! I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore!" he apologized as he finally lost at control and buried his hands into Zelda's hair.

His climax hit with explosive force as his semen started rushing into her mouth. It might've been a result of eating her cooking so much, but the flavor of his seed was excellent to her. She puffed her cheeks out to to hold in as much as she could before she started swallowing it.

"A-Are you alright down there?" Link continued to worry about her even in the waning moments of his orgasm. He withdrew himself from her mouth as she started to swirl his sperm around on her tongue.

"ahm must mine," she tried to speak with her mouth full before readying herself and pushing it all down her throat in one gulp, "I'm just fine. It was good for me."

"Oh," Link blinked, "Well I'm glad to hear that."

"That was even more that you usually let out. I knew there was room for me to improve."

"Even if you feel that way I still want to make you feel good too! I want the chance to put it in you now!"

"Alright then!"

"And see what I was talking about," Tetra interrupted them, "You've got to make him want it as badly as you do."

They both turned red all over upon realizing the accuracy of her statement.

"S-So what should we do now then?"

"Continue what you were doing, but I think you should be the one on top."

"But I want a chance to-" Link tried to object.

"No, no it's fine," Zelda calmed him down softly, "This whole thing was my idea. Tonight is all about you getting to take it easy."

She pushed him back gently so he was lying down on the bed and stepped up so that she was looking down at him.

"So I just need to hold it up like this right?' Zelda prodded his penis against her entrance.

"Just go down and start moving your hips," Tetra confirmed.

Zelda gave a nod and drove herself down onto his rod with as much force as she could muster. Link's head jerked as he felt her inner walls quickly surround him. They carefully squeezed every inch of him that worked its way into her body. She gave him a smile as she started to work herself up and down his cock.

"Am I... doing good Link?" she panted while staring directly into his eyes.

"O-Of course Zelda," he smiled.

"I think I can go faster,"

Zelda worked to increase her rhythm as Link writhed beneath her. Link was taken aback as her felt her inner flesh clench down even harder onto his manhood. Seeing him so helpless as her insides tightened around him was too much for her to resist as she went down to give him a kiss.

"I love you so much Link," she cooed as she continued to gyrate her hips on top of him, "Nothing makes me feel better than seeing you this happy."

"You feel incredible Zelda. I don't know how much longer I can last like this."

"Your dick is as good as ever Link. I can barely control myself."

"I'm going to cum soon. Maybe we can finally have that baby we wanted."

"I want it more than anything right now!"

Link started to buck his hips up into her as his orgasm approached. He took her breasts into his palms as she continued to wrestle her tongue against his. Toon Link and Tetra watched in silent amazement as the lovers prepared to embrace their climax together.

"I'm cumming Zelda," Link announced as he held her close.

"Me too Link!" she followed as his semen started flowing into her.

Not for a moment did they take their eyes off of each other even has Link continued to launch his sperm into her. Zelda reveled in the sensation as her own orgasm sent shivers through her body. They exchanged one final passionate kiss as Link's final spurts made their way inside of her.

"That was amazing Zelda," Link struggled to catch his breath.

"A lot easier than I thought it'd be," she pulled herself up, "Thanks Tetra."

"Uh... You're welcome," Tetra answered unsure of how to feel about being thanked for this.

Just as she said this she noticed Toon Link starting to rub himself up against her arm.

"What's up?" she blinked.

"I want you and me to have a chance to get along like that," he whined, "I care about you too Tetra and I want my turn to show it."

"After all the attention you gave us you're surely not going to neglect your own man at this point, right?" Zelda inquired with a pleasant smile.

"I guess not though I can't say I'm used to him getting like this," Tetra replied as Toon Link wrapped his arms around her.

"Sometimes he's just overcome by how much he loves you." Zelda beamed

"Perhaps but-" Tetra was soon cutoff by Toon Link pulling her into a kiss. Her eyes went wide as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He enjoyed her taste for a few moments before pulling away slightly.

She observed how he gazed at her lovingly but seriously as she felt his left hand trailing down to her thighs. A small yelp escaped her lips as she felt a tender finger slip into her panties and make contact with her vaginal opening.

"Ooh," she quivered at his touch, "I didn't realize how much this was getting to you."

"Really," he questioned her by grinding his erection against her leg and rubbing his index finger against his clitoris. She swung her head back in response to the additional contact.

"I guess I should apologize for being so neglectful," she sampled his leaking precum with her fingers.

"Not before I make you cum," he declare while pushing his finger all the way inside.

"We'll see," she challenged him by running her hand across his length. Her hand took a firm grip on it as she started to stroke him

Toon Link added an extra finger as Tetra sped her hand up and down his erection. The two went in for a kiss as their legs felt like they would give out beneath them. Zelda couldn't help but laugh at how even lovemaking turned into another argument for them.

"See Link," she noted, "Love really can show itself in many strange ways."

"When you're right you're right,' he shrugged as a moan from Tetra suddenly filled the room. She released her grip on Toon Link's penis and collapsed into his arms.

"I don't remember you being so good at that," she panted.

"I have no intention of coming anywhere but inside you right now," he stated confidently.

"So that's what this is about huh?" she sighed as she took her panties off, "You won so how do you want to do this?"

"I think I'm up for something a little more... traditional," he decided as he took her shoulders and laid her down on the bed.

Tetra felt a blush rise to her cheeks as Toon Link carefully spread her legs apart to ready her for his entrance. Despite how tame this was compared to their usual endeavors she could tell from his expression and how much he was twitching that this was the most fired up he'd been in a long time.

Link and Zelda looked on curiously as Toon Link settled himself between her legs and prodded his manhood right against her vaginal opening.

"You don't need to play nice with me," Tetra pouted as he began penetrating her with care.

"But maybe I want to anyway," he smiled as he placed his hands on her hips to start moving in and out of her.

Tetra became entranced by his gaze as he continued to tenderly rub his penis against her inner flesh even as she could tell that he badly wanted to let it all out at once.

"What's with you tonight?" she looked up at him while struggling not to lose herself in the sensation.

"Just once I want you and I to savor the moment," he stated honestly, "I want you to remember it when I cum this time because I really do love you Tetra."

Toon Link could feel Tetra tighten up around as her ears took in his words. Tetra wrapped her ankles around Link's waist and pulled him in for a kiss to show just how she felt about his remarks. She ran her hands along his back to get a good feel of his skin as her went in and out of her body. Seeing this loving moment between the two even brought a smile to Zelda and even Link's lips.

"I can feel this one's going to special," Toon Link speculated about his impending climax. A tightness took hold of his loins as he built up to release himself inside of her

"It had better be after all that crap you spouted earlier," she dared him.

"You've been teasing me all night and yet I'm somehow the only one here who hasn't gotten to cum yet,"

"Then stop complaining and do it, and it had better be one worth remembering," she egged him on and tightened her grip around him.

Toon Link made his next few thrusts with all of his might as he intended to make good on his promise. Tetra stared at him fiercely as he swelled and hardened for the orgasm of his life.

"Here it is! I'm cumming!

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her as he hit his limit. The way his seed burst into her was unlike anything he had ever given her before. He could feel the fluids rushing out of him as she felt it gush into her with each spasm of his manhood. One, two, three, four, five, six... Each shot came out with as much force as the one before. Even Link and Zelda began to gawk his cum started to overflow from her pussy and onto the bed.

"Our sheets..." Link lamented, "That'll take forever to wash out."

"Oh let them have their moment," Zelda waved him off, "If anything it reminds me of our wedding night. That Willie reminds me a lot of you in a lot of ways actually and not just in the man region."

"She seemed a bit rough at first, but that Tetra is a lot like you now that I'm seeing her... like this. It's strange"

It was then that their hunch was about to become much more than that.

"I love you Link. I always will," Tetra announced as his orgasm slowed down at long last though she was still completely lost in the moment

"I love you too Zelda from the bottom of my heart," Toon Link followed having also completely abandoned all regard for the situation.

They went in for another kiss only to be pulled back down to earth by the strange looks the other Link and Zelda were currently giving them.

"Um... we're over here..." Zelda pointed out visibly confused by the names they overhead.

"Is... there something you'd like to tell us..." Link inquired equally confused.

"Um... Tetra..." Toon Link turned to her.

"Yeah, we got careless," she agreed.

"If there's anything you need to say we're willing to listen," Zelda offered calmly.

"You could say that..." Toon Link started to explain before Tetra took over.

"This is how it is."

She went onto to tell the story of her and Toon Link's ascension to Princess and Hero though still took care to omit details regard the kingdom of Hyrule's sad fate.

"So that's how it is," Zelda nodded.

"Certainly better than what I was first thinking," Link chuckled.

"We didn't mean to trick you. We just didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble," Tetra apologized, "I certainly didn't expect it to lead to... this."

"What's done is done," Zelda shrugged off as she moved closer to Toon Link, "It's just nice to know that there are other heroes in this world."

"Why thank you," he accepted her praise, "You really don't need to say that though."

"Sure I do," she sat down next to him, "I owe a lot to all of those who helped defend this land."

"Well I suppose..."

"He's a lot like you isn't he Link?" she cuddled up to Toon Link turned back to her own hero.

"I guess so," he remarked

"He's used the Master Sword like you. He's saved the world like you. He's caring like you. He's cute like you."

Toon Link rubbed the back of his head bashfully at the compliments

"He's even got a fat hero cock like you do and makes a mess of the bed like you do," she joked at the end.

Link rolled his eyes in embarrassment as Toon Link threw on a goofy smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got a bit carried away," he apologized.

"Don't be. Some things just are in your blood." she comforted him, "You risked your life to fight evil. You've earned a little slack."

"Well thank you anyway."

"In fact I suppose I should show a little more gratitude now that I have the chance."

"Um... what do you mean?"

"It's simple," she shot a glance at each of the two Links, "We've got two goddesses and two heroes here who've been through a lot. Since we've come this far why don't we take advantage of the situation to give you some... extra pleasure."

Both Links froze up at the suggestion as the meaning of her suggestion reached their minds at which point the blood from their minds started racing towards their loins.

"Do you think you're up for it Tetra," Zelda turned to her descendant.

"I guess it's only fair," she replied, "Just don't expect me to call you Mom or anything."

"I won't. I'll just need a little help," she turned back around to face her Link.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked while continuing to shake.

"That rather large bulge in your pants tells me that you're every bit as sure about this as I am," she traced a hand along the outline of his erection.

"Guess I can't deny that," he relaxed in response to her touch. She took him into her palm and began to delicately play with him through his pants.

Glad to have one taker, Zelda turned back to Toon Link and ogled the tent that had reformed in his blanket.

"Seems like you're curious too," she observed as she moved her other hand closer to the protrusion, "Is it okay if I take a feel?"

"O-Okay..." Toon Link accepted after shooting a glance to Tetra. She didn't appear to have any objections.

"Great," she wrapped her hand around the lump in the material and delicately began to stroke the confined manhoods of the two heroes. Zelda greatly delighted in how well they both responded to her careful touch.

After a few moments Toon Link began to buck his hips into her hand. He couldn't help but notice the subtle differences in the feeling of Zelda's hand on him as opposed to Tetra's.

"Looks like this other Link's really getting excited," she turned to tell her own Link, "Do you mind if I start with him since we already had some fun together. I promise It'll be really good for you later."

"If that's how you want to do this Zelda," he backed away, "I've learned the value of patience."

"Good," Zelda rubbed her hands together and placed them on top of Toon Link's sheet, "Is it alright if I take it out?"

"Yeah it's fine," he agreed again before turning to look at Tetra, "Though I can't say I'm used to being asked."

"That's because I don't need to ask to use what is my property." she glared at him.

"I didn't mean to start a fight," Zelda interrupted, "I just like to be polite."

"Well I certainly appreciate it," Toon Link smiled, "Just don't forget about what you're doing."

"Oh of course," she shifted her attention back to her work.

Zelda quickly pulled the blanket up and over Toon Link's erection to take it into her delicate hands.

"Not only big like my Link's but rock hard too. The Hero's Spirit has been passed in more ways than I would've expected," she examined it.

"If we're making comparisons here I have to say your hands are a bit smaller than my Zelda's but a lot softer too," he replied as Zelda started to stroke it.

"I've got a ship to run!" Tetra came in closer to object, "I don't have time to worry about how much work my hands are doing."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Toon Link defended himself, "Your hands have plenty of appeal of their own, and I'm sure she doesn't have as good a mouth as you do."

"Hey I have pride too," Zelda pouted at his remark while speeding up her stroking.

"Oh, I didn't meant it like that."

"At the very least give me the chance to improve. If that's alright with you two of course."

"I don't mind," Toon Link smirked.

"I guess I can help you out with a better demonstration," Tetra licked her lips while moving to Toon Link's side.

She leaned her head over his thigh and ran her tongue along his testicles as Zelda continued to work his shaft. Toon Link tensed up as Tetra popped one of his balls into her mouth. After gently sucking on it for a few seconds she moved her attention up to the phallus itself.

"It's all about the tongue," Tetra told Zelda as she planted her tongue on the underside and licked up the shaft.

Zelda released him to allow Tetra full mobility as Toon Link's head whipped back in satisfaction.

"Now you give it a try," Tetra instructed as he popped her mother over Toon Link's glans to give Zelda access to the shaft. She started using her tongue to play with it as Tetra applied her powerful suction to the top.

"No good! I'm not used to this much!" Toon Link alerted them as he felt another orgasm approaching.

"You know I've never cared about that," Tetra paused briefly to remind him, "If you're gonna blow than let it blow!"

"Oh I'm gonna blow alright!" Toon Link shouted as he started to blow his load into Tetra's mouth.

Zelda quickly moved away to allow Tetra the room she needed to avoid making an even bigger mess than there already was. She took special care not to allow a leak as she sucked up the semen that was gushing out of Toon Link's penis. In a show of her expertise she gulped it all down without any visible difficulty.

"Tasted a bit better than usual," she commented

"I had some good food tonight," Toon Link remarked remembering Zelda's cooking.

"Well I appreciate the compliment," Zelda sat up and smiled just before she was suddenly caught off guard by Link wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"He's not the only one at his limit," he told her while pressing his erection against her back.

"Don't tell me you honestly thought I'd forget about you dear," she crawled away from him so she could bend herself over and present her womanhood to him, "This part of me still belongs to you and you alone."

Instead of his usual care, Link took her by surprise in simply jamming his erection inside as quickly as he could. He immediately began to move in and out of her body violently as the clashing of their flesh caused them to shudder.

"Oh Linnnk," she moaned in surprise, "Usually you take it slow when you do something like thaaaat."

"You're not the only one who's trying to get better," he clutched onto her hips for extra force.

Watching the other Link violently start drilling himself into Zelda's body prompted Toon Link's own dick to easily return to hardness. Tetra was very quick to notice this.

"It seems like you're not done either," Tetra threw an arm around his shoulder.

"I guess not..." he nervously admitted noticing the extra lust in her voice.

"You've had it good so far tonight but this next one is going to be done my way," she informed him in a tone that she knew he couldn't refuse.

Tetra laid him back on the bed and spun herself around so they she was above his manhood while also having a direct view of Zelda getting plowed in front of her.

"Npw it's time to put on a show!" she announced while driving her womanhood down around his cock. Because of her hunched over position Zelda had a clear view of Toon Link's cock going in and out of Tetra's pussy.

"In the end I suppose there's nothing like the manhood of the one you've lived with and loved your whole life.," Zelda looked up at Tetra's excited face with a sigh before smiling back at Link, "Feel free to cum whenever you like."

Link took the cue and increased his pace as Zelda let out a moan. Tetra rolled her eyes at the sappy remarks as she felt Toon Link take a grip on her hips.

"No, you don't get that privilege. You had better not think of cumming before I do!" she chastised him.

While such a remark would normally cause him to back off it only caused Toon Link to tighten his grip and start bucking himself up into her.

"Then we'll just see who finishes first here," he challenged her.

Tetra's teeth clenched as Toon Link's penis ferociously ravaged her insides. Zelda took a tight grip on the bedsheets as her own hero's cock rapidly plowed into her inner flesh.

"I'm almost there Link!" Zelda cried out, "Give me everything you've got!"

"Of course Zelda. I've never thought about giving you any less than the best!"

"Don't forget about your own obligation to your captain!" Tetra ordered the blonde beneath her.

"Yes Ma'am!" Toon Link complied as he felt her tighten up.

A choir of groans and panting set the mood as the group of four each drew nearer and nearer to their climax. They each eyeballed the others from their positions in anticipation of who would be the first to go down

"Looks like I'm going to be the first one out," Zelda announced as she felt herself quickly losing control. Link took the opportunity to put in a little extra might into his next few thrusts to send her over the edge. She let out the most powerful moan of the night as her orgasm sent shivers down her body.

"Damn it. Me too," Tetra hissed in her defeat. Her moan soon joined Zelda's as her orgasm soon followed. The two Links took great enjoyment in listening to the women cave into their pleasure as they felt their own climaxes approaching as well. They each braced for their finish with their women satisfied.

"I just need you to bear with me a little longer, Zelda." Link requested as she pulled herself together amidst his thrusts.

"I'm just fine," Zelda held herself up firmly, "I'll accept your cum whenever you're ready."

"What about me?" Toon Link asked as Tetra briefly slowed down, "Am I allowed to cum."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you cum," Tetra agreed while picking the pace back up again, "I'll be sure to get every last drop from you."

The mortal goddess and her descendant could read the pleasure on each of the heroes' face as the pressure built up. Zelda noticed each of Link's thrusts become deeper while Tetra could feel Toon Link starting to twitch around inside her.

"Hey... Tetra..." Zelda panted as Link continued to pound into her.

"What is it?" Tetra continued to work her hips up and down Toon Link's shaft.

"Hero cock is the best isn't it?" she sighed in relief.

"If that's what you want to call it then I guess it is..." Tetra put a little extra force into her next few bounces.

"Well it's nice to hear that we're appreciated," Link grunted as Zelda started to rock her own hips.

"Nice enough that you can finally give me that next load?" she asked sweetly, "This time I want you to shoot a whole lot in me."

"I think I'll be able to manage that much."

"M-Me too," Toon Link stammered from underneath the pirate, "Just go a bit faster Tetra!"

"Giving me orders with a lewd face like that. You've got some nerve," Tetra scolded him, "Lucky for you I'm feeling generous."

Tetra complied with Toon Link's request while Link and Zelda crashed their hips together in perfect harmony. Each hero took a tight grip on his Zelda as he readied his load for her.

"Come on Link," Zelda pleaded, "I really want your babies in meeee."

"Here they come. I've got plenty for you!" he complied as he finally maxed out. With one final push he sent his seed rushing into the woman he loved as Tetra looked on with slight envy.

"Damn it Link!" she cursed, "Stop fighting my pussy and give me that cum already!"

With a few grunts Toon Link followed his predecessor's lead and started firing off his own semen as well.

Tetra and Zelda paused to exchange friendly smiles as they took in the sensation of their respective hero's rushing into them. Enjoying the feeling of fluids rushing around with in them for a few minutes they each popped themselves off of their Link's penis to allow each to admire their work.

"We might both have a lot of work on our hands in a few months," Link joked as he watched his cum drip out of Zelda's opening

"Sorry for making an even bigger mess of the bed though," Toon Link apologized as the semen from Tetra's pussy spilled onto the sheets again.

"This night is probably going to be remembered for a lot of reasons," Zelda noted.

"And yet I'm sure this isn't the craziest thing any off us have done," Tetra commented to the nodding heads of the other three. She couldn't help but laugh to herself until she felt Toon Link's erection rising against her thigh. Zelda was soon alerted to the same feeling against her rear.

"Well aren't you just insatiable tonight?" Zelda rubbed her ass against his length.

"I suppose you want me to deal with this too," Tetra placed a firm grip on the phallus

"Just one more round couldn't hurt, right?" Link looked towards his future successor.

"R-Right..." Toon Link agreed while nodding strongly.

"And how much do you want to bet that one round turns into two?" Tetra replied.

"You should be used to this by now though, right?" Zelda asked. "I'm always ready when he has a few more."

"And I guess I can't have you making me look bad then."

"Start on the count of three?"

"Sounds fine."

The two Zeldas gave a silent countdown before diving once more onto their heroes. The night was still young after all and so were they.

The End?


End file.
